The Last Jedi
by Ichko
Summary: A forgotten secret key to the survival of mankind in Westeros slumbers beneath the snow-covered lands of the North. How will the great game change when two young girls stumble upon it. Starts two years before the book/show.
1. Chapter 1

**The Last Jedi chapter 1**

 **I do not own Star Wars or ASOIF**

* * *

Sansa was having a pleasant day so far. During morning sewing lessons, her septa had, as always commended her stitches and at lunch, there were lemon cakes, her favorite, a dish from the south, full of taste and even color in comparison to the bland northern dishes. As she was crossing the courtyard with her best friend and possibly only sane, civilized person her age, Jane Poole, disaster struck.

"Arya!" Sansa found herself shouting as muddy water from a nearby puddle was splashed all over her pretty blue dress.

"Sorry!" idly called out Arya as she was running away, but the laughter that accompanied the stated rang deep in Sansa's years, mocking her.

"Sansa, we should go and change the dress and soak it before it stains!" urgently spoke up Jayne, fretting over her dress while checking her own if she too was hit.

"I've had it!" said Sansa in a voice between a shout of anger and sorrow. "She always gets away with everything, ruins everything!"

"Your sister truly is a wildling…" mumbled Jayne, sympathy in her eyes.

"Not this time." with sudden determination spoke up Sansa before marching in the direction Arya had just run off to, Jayne hot on her heels. They entered just in time to see Arya riding out through the gate leading to the Wolfswood.

"Why didn't the guards stop her?" questioned Jayne in annoyance.

"They did not stop her, they won't stop me." stated Sansa with a frown. Before Jayne can even realize what her best friend said, Sansa had already reached the stables and was mounting a horse, sitting sideways on. Sansa was decent enough rider, but nowhere near Arya's level. By the time she was out of the gatehouse, she barely managed to see by sheer luck Arya entering the Wolfswood. Following, it took her nearly a minute to reach that point before slowing her horse down.

It was the middle of summer and yet just yesterday it snowed although there was hardly any left today save for puddles here and there. The forest, however, was much colder, the pine hiding the rays of the sun and what snow had managed to make its way down still remained. The more she walked inside, the more she questioned herself. This was not like her. This was something that Arya would have done. She wondered around for several minutes longer before spotting a saddled horse standing near some rocks to the side of the faded track that she was idly following. The red-head had not paid much attention to her sister's mount, but she assumed that this was it.

Slowly nearing the horse, she dismounted, grunting as her feet hit the ground, not been really used to riding, especially without someone with her to help her out. Gingerly tying the horse like she had seen the men do it, she began looking around the place, her sapphire eyes searching for Arya. Before she knew it, the ground gave in under her feet.

With a scream, the girl tumbled down into the darkness below, thankful that there was a slope instead of a straight hole down. She felt herself rolling down the underground hill before coming to a stop.

Grunting in pain, she opened her eyes, tear running from them down her cheeks as she clutched her left leg. With one hand, she lifted the hem of her dress while the other instantly went to clutching her ankle and calf. It looked fine, normal, but hurt unbelievably much, the pain rolling in waves instead been steady, altering between stinging and burning.

Rising up on her good leg, and clutching one of the many spiked rocks that protruded from the ground for support, Sansa yelped in pain the moment she tried putting weight onto her left leg. Deciding to keep it in the air for a moment, she cast her gaze forward noting that it was not entirely dark before her eyes widened. The cave, the cavern that she was in was, to put it simply, massive.

Tiny streams of light descended from the ceiling revealing a great structure at the far end, a pyramid of surprising beauty, predominantly black with white lines running across all surfaces. So distracted was she, Sansa never noticed the figure behind her.

"You are following me?" nearly shouted Arya, disbelieve, annoyance and anger intermixing in her voice. Startled, the elder daughter jumped slightly before falling back onto the ground, losing her balance. Hitting her injured leg slightly, she screamed a muffled yelped, biting her lip.

Seeing her sister in such state, Arya instantly lost her scowl before bending down, trying to assist her. Roughly shoving her sister away, Sansa remained with her eyes shut, waiting for the pain to settle abit. A few moments later, glassy blue eyes met Arya's grey ones, anger and questions in them.

"This is all your fault. If you just behaved!"

"How is it my idea that you blindly decided to follow me?!" exclaimed Arya. Huffing audibly, Sansa's gaze made its way to the pyramid at the far end.

"What is this place, anyway?" she questioned.

"I dunno. Found it yesterday but did not have the time to explore." She paused. "And just when I was about to, someone came in, crashing and screaming." The younger sister received a glare for her efforts. Huffing and despite her older sister's protest and after many grunts, Arya managed to swing Sansa's arm around her shoulder, lifting her up so that she may stand on her good leg.

"Arya, the exit is that way." Stated Sansa in annoyance, yet her younger sister persistently went towards the pyramid.

They descended down a gentle slope, the ground remaining covered in many spikes while the cool air sent shivers down their spines. And one by one, figures that resembled humans began appearing all around them, frozen seemingly in time.

"DON'T TOUCH THEM!" nearly screamed Sansa when Arya's finger brushed the head of one of those figures.

"It's stone. These all are statues." Taking her sisters' words in, Sansa voiced a question.

"They are not identical, nor arranged in any way. Why would anyone put statues here like that?" distracted, she never noticed stepping on the short stick on the ground.

A buzzing sound resonated across the cavern as a bright light flashed underneath Sansa's feet. The girl jumped back, tearing her arm away from her sister, managing to stay upright, grabbing one of statues for support. Her eyes fell on the thing she had stepped on, just in time to see a long blue bar disappearing seemingly into nothing. Stunned were the two sisters, Sansa's labored breathing echoing across the still cavern as her wide eyes traced in horror as her sister picked up the stick in her hands, beginning to examine it.

"Don't touch it!" Sansa heard herself say. Her voices started Arya, the girl suddenly fumbling with the stick as it once again activated in her hands, the suddenness making the younger sister drop it, the two of them tracing it in fascination as the blue bar cut through the extended arm of a nearby statue with absolute ease before once again disappearing.

Turning for a second and giving her older sister a glare, Arya bend down and picked up the stick again. She examined it for a while before seemingly finding what she was looking for. Not a moment later, the now familiar blue bar appeared, Arya holding it steady, the blue light pointing straight up, a slight buzzing noise going through the air.

The two of them stood unmoving, starring at the thing before them.

"It's so pretty." Mumbled Sansa, that sentence been enough to start Arya moving, the girl acting as if she was holding a sword, mimicking the boys when they trained in the yard back at Winterfell. Arya even decided to test it, the blue light cutting easily through one of the nearby spikes, leaving the sliced surface an angry red.

Bringing it back before herself, Arya examined it with wide, happy eyes before shifting her grip on the stick and the bar once again disappearing.

"C'mon. if we found this here, who knows what there will be in the pyramid!" she excitedly said, grasping Sansa's arm, shifting it over her head before moving to the pyramid, all the while keeping the stick infront the two of them, the side from which the blue light appeared always pointing forth.

More statues and more sticks on the ground before the two of them eventually reached the bottom of the pyramid, flights of stairs running through all sides up to the top.

"Arya, I think I can walk now." Mumbled Sansa, Arya only nodding in recognition before slowly removing her sister's arm from around herself. The two of them then began making their way up the stairs, Sansa slowly falling behind as she limped. It was some time before they managed to reach the summit, the pyramid showing a wide entrance, almost like a raised roof held up by four pillars in each corner.

As the two sisters were looking around, a voice spoke up.

"Hmm, visitors." It was an old voice, startling the two girl, Arya once again activating the sword, brining it before her. Their two gazes found the shape of a small, ghost-like figure that was smiling at them with wide opened eyes, two long ears on either side of his head. Just at that moment, the blue light started flickering before disappearing, smoke rising from the stick in Arya's hands.

"Arya, what are you doing?! Bring it back up!" frightened, shouted Sansa.

"I am trying!"

"No need for that, young ones, there is." Stated the ghost before them. "Old, that lightsaber is. Expect it to work, one cannot."

"Lightsaber…"mumbled Arya, momentarily distracted as her eyes once again found their way to the now named lightsaber.

"Who are you, what is this place?" asked Arya, her voice guarded, yet excited at the same time.

"Hmmm, since I last spoke, a long time it has been. Yoda, I was called then. A jedi temple, this is."

"A temple… as in religious temple?" Sansa asked.

"Normally yes, but not this one." Said Yoda, moving to the edge of the pyramid, looking into the cavern bellow. "An outpost, this was. A fortress to protect this world."

"Protect it from what?" asked Arya.

"I know not. Abandoned before I was even born, this temple has been. Discovered it, only after my time has ended."

"But why are there so many lightsabers scattered around. And what of those statues? What is their purpose?"

"Hmmmm." The ghost's large ears slumped.

"Statues, not always they were. Once, living and breathing being, all of them were." Both sister's eyes widened at the information while Arya looked to her hand in horror. Were they affected by Greyscale?

"A great battle occurred here between Jedi and Sith. What happened, tell I cannot."

While Arya was still wearily looking at her hand, Sansa slowly moved towards the ghost.

"Why are you still here? Do you have trouble passing away?" in response to her word, the small ghost… giggled.

"Once our mortal life has ended, one with the force we all become." He stated before turning to them.

"Brought you here for a purpose, the force has."

"What is the force?" asked Arya, having finally snapped out of her trance.

"The energy that all living organisms create, that that bind us, that guides us." He said, taking a second look at the two of them before frowning.

"What's wrong?" asked the younger sister.

"Too old to train, the two of you are."

"Too old?" questioned both sister in unison before their eyes met. It was Sansa that then questioned. "Train for what?"

"To become Jedi. Guardians of peace."

"Do Jedi use… Lightsabers, was it?" asked Arya, her grey eyes once again wide. Yoda laughed before responding.

"Yes, we do. But the Force, a Jedi's main ally is." He said before … ripping the lightsaber from Arya's hand, pulling it through the air itself into his awaiting arm. "A powerful weapon, but a simple weapon nonetheless."

Yoda remained silent for a while, starring idly at the blade before him.

"Clouded, your future is, a great change has occurred. Hmmmm." He paused, stroking his chin.

"Teach you to be a Jedi, I will."

* * *

 **I have decided on a blue shoto for Sansa, but feel free to drop a suggestions on what Arya's blade should be. There will probably be a poll on my page about that.**

 **By the dialogue, this happened way, way, way after the events in the movies. I have figured a way to mix Star Wars into the existing GoT/ASOIF lore and probably more Star Wars characters will not appear. More people from Westeros might discover their 'force side', but I don't think about including more from Star Wars in terms of locations and/or people.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Last Jedi chapter 2**

 **I do not own Star wars or GoT/ASOIF**

* * *

Eddard Stark was no fool. Many believed him to be such, for following honor as strictly as he did, thinking him blind to all else least it be straight up told to him.

But even a blind man would have been able to see that his daughters were hiding something. They were never close, not at all. Most would even say that the two female Starks were rather hostile to one another. And yet, during the past month the two of them were spending quite a lot of time, together.

Oh, they still argued, but it was more subdued. Eventually, the lord of Winterfell had finally decided to settle the two of them down and talk, enough skulking in the shadows. As he approached Sansa's room, he heard surprisingly Arya's voice from inside.

"You brought it here?!" he heard her exclaim.

"It is just my saber, Arya." Returned the voice. "Besides, we both know it is not working."

"What if it suddenly starts working? What if father discovers it? WHAT IF MOTHER DISCOVERS IT?" Ned can feel his younger daughter's voice rising and yet trying to be quiet. A part of him found it amusing. Another was happy that his two ever-bickering daughters were finally together in something. But a large part, a predominant part of him was disappointed in them for skulking in the dark, going behind his back.

"I though you did not like weapons?" questioned Arya after a lengthy pause.

"You can hardly call it just a weapon. Besides, it is so pretty, when it works, at any rate."

"Yes, yes, it is also a symbol, I heard Yoda say it a few thousand times already. 'Your life, this weapon is.'"

' _Who is Yoda?'_ wondered Ned. He heard Arya sigh loudly.

"I was not supposed to tell you but since you are terrible with normal sword and apparently good with the force, you will begin assembling your lightsaber tomorrow. Just take it back before anyone finds it. Finally something exciting happened and I don't want you ruining it." He heard Sansa give a small laugh.

"You are the one usually ruining things, Arya." The sounds that can only be described as a huff sounded from inside before the younger one spoke up again.

"Same time tomorrow?"

"Yes, but I think we should start leaving at different times and in different directions."

"What, why?"

"All of Winterfell is seeing us, Arya. How long do you think before someone follows us? How long do you think before father learns?" somehow deciding that this would be a good moment to leave, Ned began walking away, his mind swirling with questions. He did not know why he did not just enter the room there and then, yet he felt he would discover more by following them. Tomorrow.

* * *

Eddard was unable to properly sleep that night and from early on the next day, he found himself patrolling Winterfell, waiting for when his daughters would leave, even hours before dawn. When dawn eventually came, some of the men began giving him strange looks when Ned began passing through the same places more than once, deducting that he was going in circles.

Still, eventually breakfast came and unwillingly Ned decided to go only to find, to his relief, his daughters there, acting as if nothing had happened. Still, he ate slowly, an eye always on them with hopefully no one else noticing. And it happened. The two excused themselves from breakfast and trying not to be obvious, Ned waited a little time before rising himself, his breakfast of burned bacon, pork sausage and black bread barely touched.

He made it to the courtyard just in time to see them mounting horses, enveloped in a discussion about something and in a strange reversal, it was Sansa that was excited, hyperactive even whereas Arya was the one to remain calm, annoyed looking even.

They rode off through the western gate and once again, Ned waited a little before following. He tracked them from a distance, feeling silly, childish even, yet he steeled himself. He needed to know what his daughters dabbled with, his face taking on a grim expression.

Eventually they stopped and he watched them tie the horses before… going into the ground.

Surprised, if slightly worried, he quickly made his wait there, the two horses turning to look at him, yet finding him boring not a second later. Before him a hole stood gaping, barely large enough for him to pass through. Uncharacteristically cursing, he slowly eased himself into it, feet first. Feeling solid ground underneath, he had to bend slightly to properly enter , going down a slope into a massive cavern.

Before his eyes a mix of majestic and terrifying sight was revealed to him. A large cavern with streams of light creating a beautiful scenery, an awe-inspiring if terrifying, ideally build pyramid standing at the far end. Even from this distance, he could see Sansa's bright hair and dress as she and her sister climbed to the top of the pyramid. Thankful for his dark clothes, he began moving forth.

He passed through many small channels and what perhaps can be called alleyways, eventually reaching the left side of the pyramid, thankful that there were stairs there as well. Climbing up, he began hearing voices, both his daughters as well as some other, not been able to quite place it. Reaching the summit, he quickly zoomed in on Sansa sitting on the ground, thousands of pieces of trash lying scattered around her while… a ghost of something not quite human stood before her. Further off to the side, he idly noted Arya starring with anger at three relatively flat stones, as three others stood neatly piled one onto another.

"But I cannot put together a Lightsaber." He heard Sansa say and Arya cast an angry look her way.

"Learned of them, did you not?" questioned the ghost.

"Learning what a part is called and what purpose it serves hardly makes me an expert in this technology." Responded Sansa in despair.

"An expert, you need not be. Know what you look for, you must, but feel it, equally important it is. Speak to you, the correct pieces will."

"Speak to me?" questioned Sansa afraid and Ned saw her put down a thick black stick before her almost in fear. "Are they alive?" the ghost for his part gave a small laugh.

"Not, but the force, a part of everything is. Resonate with you, the correct parts will. Feel right to your soul, they will. The correct way to assemble them, know you will."

"How can I know how to assemble them if I still don't understand how a lightsaber works?"

"Start, close your eyes and let the force guide you." said with finality the small ghost, his smile gone replaced by a serious expression remisent of a teacher.

Before Ned's eyes, hundreds of pieces of thrash began levitating all around Sansa, some remaining in the air, others dropping down only for new ones to rise. He stood there unbelieving, starring with wide grey orb and it took the three stacked stones toppling over to snap him out of it, all other pieaces that floated in the air dropping to the ground.

"Overexcited, you are. Clear your mind, calm yourself. Proceed when ready." He saw Sansa nodding before closing her eyes and hearing her take deep breaths. He quickly scanned around, noting that Arya had also taken the guidance of the ghost and has seized glaring at the rocks, instead breathing deeply with closed eyes. Scanning the place around, he noted that there was a staircase leading into the pyramid from the center of the summit as well as two short swords that stood propped against one of the pillars. _'Jory did mentions two swords disappearing from the armory.'_

Seeing as nothing happened, Ned returned a few steps down the stairs before sitting down and falling deep into thought. Before he can proceed any further, he heard the ghost say.

"Maintaining a physical form, tiresome it is. Keep practicing, the two of you must."

Ned had turned his head back towards the summit, yet been under the edge he did not really see anything. However, when he turned, he jumped, barely managing to keep himself from screaming as the ghost stood before him, a small smile on his face. Shushing him with a finger, the ghost beckoned him to follow as he started descending down the steps. For a long while they walked, so much so that they were a good distance from the pyramid.

"Worried about your daughters, you are?" questioned the ghost, but Ned felt it was more of a statement.

"Ofcourse. What is… all this?"

"Good it is, that interest in them, you take. Keep an eye on them you must, protect them."

"Ofcourse I will protect them. I will never let harm come to my daughters." In response, the ghost cast him a look between merit and pity.

"Not physical dangers, I talk about. Grief, pain, anger. Protected from them, they must be. Dangerous, those emotions are combined with their powers."

"Powers? Then maybe they should not be trained in them."

"More dangerous it is, left untrained. No, it falls to you, as their father, guide them you must."

"Their teacher, I may be, but an old ghost I am. Watch over them always, I cannot."

"You still haven't answered my question. What is this place, who are you?"

"Yoda, my name is, once a Jedi grand master I was and this, a jedi temple it is."

"And you are training my daughets to be a Jedi?" at Yoda's nod, Ned asked

"What is a Jedi?"

"A keeper of the peace. Healers, ambassadors, advisors." Simply stated Yoda but before Eddard can questioned again, the ghost continued

"Your eldest, gifted in the force she is. Try too much to understand everything, she does. Sometimes, all she needs to do is feel and listen. Poor, her combat skills are. A youngling, defeat her easily can." Ned was not sure what a youngling was, but if the name suggested anything, it was probably a child of some sort.

"Your youngest, impatient she is, trying to brute force everything she does. A greater potential she possesses, but to tap it a more refined touch she requires."

Ned was quite for a while and while a part of him had listen to Yoda's words and smiled at the accurate description of his daughters, he nevertheless questioned.

"Why should I not ban my daughters from coming here. Even if what you say is true and you truly are teaching them to be healers and advisors, they are still ladies of Winterfell. They have duties to uphold."

"More important to you, what is, Eddard Stark? Ancient traditions from times long gone coped with what others think of you and your house or the happiness of your family? Honor, important is it, but live only once, we all do. To cage them, to cage anyone, wrong it is."

"And what would you have me do? Start teaching them as if they are my heirs? Teach them how to fight with a sword?" asked Ned in disbelief. Yoda in return game him a look that asked him why he cannot.

"The dead weight you down, lord Stark." That single sentence stunned Ned more than he cared to admit.

"Your daughters love you dearly. Love a strong emotion is. Return that love and guide them, you must." Stated the ghost with a serious expression, pointing his cane straight at Ned's heart. Before the northern lord can respond, Yoda turned to the top of the pyramid.

"Hmmm, return we must. Something great is about to happen."

At a more hurried pace did the two return and just like last time Ned remained further back near the edge. Before his eyes, before Sansa barely ten pieces stood, slowly rotating through the air before all halting suddenly. One by one, they all began to arrange themselves, drawing out into a metallic bar. The magical, for nothing else can Ned call it, experience ended and the silver shaft stood suspended in the air for a few moments longer before Sansa opened her eyes, grasping it as she would grasp a sword. A moment later, a short blue light extended from the shaft, casting a dim light across the summit.

For gods know which time Ned found himself stunned as he gazed at the beautiful blade, he guessed, Arya rushing to excitedly hug Sansa in an uncharacteristic move while his eldest daughter stood unmoving, gazing at the blade in awe.

Seeing their exression, Ned knew he would have to come to a compromise at the very least, a stab of pain piercing his heart as old memories resurfaced. So obsessed was he with keeping his family save from the outside, he never paid attention to the inside.

Slowly,he turned and began trekking down the stairs, never noticing the smile on the ghost's face

* * *

 **Now, there are several aspects of Ned that people actually miss. For starters, he is often a Gary Stue type of character, excluding his obsession with strictly following honor. But in the end, he is a medieval lord and an example of that is the very first scene with the night's watch execution, where he simply ignores everything that the black brother tells him simply because he is a deserter and certain things are expected of Ned to do, such as carry out the sentence no matter the circumstances as well as ignore the fantastical ramblings of a deserter.**

 **Also, a lot of people ignore just how much actually all that transpired with Lyanna truly scarred him. In a way, the willfulness of a girl caused a massive war that brought the end to a dynasty, not to mention the death of his father and brother. It may seem misogynistic from modern point of view, but I personally feel that Ned would try to maybe oppress is not the right word, but limit the freedom of his girls. A certain point for this, atleast in my eyes, is in Arya's first lesson with Syrio which Ned observes, we are treated with background noises of battle and I feel that this is not as much as PTSD as much as what this action that he is observing can bring.**

 **Yoda would have a different view on Jedi training at his point and we can actually see that in the sequels when he has Luke go into the dark-side cave. It is not more of an experience and feel mythology instead of just been told dark side bad and be left at that, similar to how most of the time things were before order 66.**

 **Feel free to disagree, but those are my thoughts. Additional disclaimer, I did not purposefully mean to make Ned look misogynistic. Rather, I wanted to properly put him into the character of a MEDIEVAL lord. I feel that there are too many stories where he is: "Oh, freedom and magic, that's cool."**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Last Jedi chapter 3**

 **I do not own Star Wars or ASOIF/GoT**

* * *

"Alone, today you are." Said Yoda as she stood atop the pyramid, Arya finishing getting up the final step.

"And probably will be from now on." She said with a deep frown, prompting the small Jedi to raise an aged eyebrow.

"Sansa feels that she had learned everything there is."

* * *

 **Earlier that day**

"Sansa, c'mon we should leave." Her elder sister looked at her with a look of annoyance although there was an ounce of perhaps apology.

"I am not going, Arya. I have learned what I need to. I am a lady, not a warrior."

"What do you mean you are a lady? What of the force, what of your lightsaber? Wasn't it pretty? Where it is anyway?" questioned Arya in disbelief and anger.

"It is back in my room and yes, it is pretty. But it is a weapon and a lady should not have one."

"Then why did you bother? Master Yoda said that our lightsbers should always be with us! Why did you bother for a whole month if you are just going to drop it?!" Arya kept on yelling at her sister.

"I was a foolish little girl, just like you! I was curious, alright." Responded with equal fire Sansa "I have seen all that I need, but we have a place, Arya. We are ladies, not… not warriors!"

"Jedi are not warriors, stupid!"

"Then why do they carry swords?!"

"Father carries a sword as well!"

"Father is a man! And a lord! It is his duty!"

"And what is our duty? To sit prettily and stich our sigil in five different ways all day long?!"

"There is more to been a lady and you know it, Arya! Didn't you pay any attention to Septa Mordane's lessons?"

"Why must you ruin it? I, we finally found something interesting and you just have to ruin it with your lady talk!"

"I am ruining it? You are the one always ruining things with your… wildling behavior! I wonder how we can be sisters! Why can't you be more like me?"

"I will never be like you!" screamed Arya before running away.

* * *

Yoda frowned, seeing Arya's expression, the anger bubbling beneath the surface.

"Calm down, you must."

"Calm down? You cannot just tell me to calm down and expect to do so!"

"It has always been her. The elder daughter, the first daughter, the prettier daughter, the more refined daughter. None ever acknowledges when I do something good, something right," she shook her head, mockingly spitting out the last word" but if it is Sansa, she is suddenly the Maiden made flesh!"

Arya was pacing and Yoda's frown further increased, noting how the stone obelisks that were dotting the very edges of the pyramid were shaking.

"And now, finally I find something truly interesting, something magical and for a moment I felt that we can finally be in something together like father always wanted even if she once again outshone me only for her to revert back to her previous self the moment she was satisfied!"

"Arya Stark." Yoda interrupted, but Arya paid him little attention.

"She asked me how we can be sister! How we can be sisters?!" she raged on.

"Arya Stark!" Yoda repeated again.

"I will never be like her or Jayne Poole! Always sneering and pointing and looking down on people pretending to be ladies!"

"Arya Stark!" said the Jedi ghost in a raised voice. Finally looking around, Arya was stunned by what she saw. All four obelisks in each corner were now floating, slowly rotating around their axis. The moment lasted for barely a second before all four unceremoniously dropped to the ground, one somehow managing to remain in its base while the other three topple, one to the inside and two to the outside, crumbling down the side of the Pyramid. Not long after, Arya followed, falling to her knees, suddenly exhausted.

"Let your emotions rule you, you did." Said the ghost, his cane somehow creating a banging noise on the ground as he moved closer to where Arya was on the ground.

"Bottle them up, dangerous it is, but releasing them as you did – even more so."

"This is why you said we should clear ourselves of emotion…" mumbled Arya. "But you also said Jedi should be compassionate. How can one be emotionless, yet compassionate?"

"Hmmm, not the first to question that, you are." The small jedi walked before the grey-eyed girl.

"Without emotions, no living being exists. No, the Force, without emotions, you should use."

"I…I think I get it." Mumbled Arya.

"Good, good." Said Yoda before smiling.

"An unfortunate start, this is, but ready to begin your training, you are."

One year has passed rather quickly for the young Stark even if she felt herself become more and more somber. Hiding a secret of such large magnitude, she constantly felt awkward, out of place when around her family. On more than one occasion, she had tried to get Sansa to come again with her to the temple, yet she just outright dismissed her most of the time. A few months ago, it felt as if she nearly succeeded, but then Jayne Poole appeared and whisked Sansa away.

Still, on sheer persistence, Arya continued her training despite the slow yet ever-growing rift between her and her family. To her own horror, one night shortly before bed, she had discovered that due to her daily visits, she had begun to spent less and less time with Jon. The very next day, she sparred with him in the courtyard for all to see, well, before her mother and septa interrupted with their shouts, at any rate. After that event nearly seven months ago, her daily visits to the temple had dropped by a good half and despite the chiding from Master Yoda, she kept it that way.

Nevertheless, her training steadily progressed with even master Yoda complimenting her on her quick studying. She was slow to learn actual use of the Force, but all else was if not easy, then at the very least quick to learn. She did spent a lot of time questioning the Jedi code, finding one the two existing forms of it contradicting while Yoda claimed they mean the same thing, in the end.

Due to her slow progress in the force, Arya started learning lightsaber forms a good two months before she had even constructed her blade, practicing with the steel short swords that she and Sansa had brought way back when they first discovered this place. However, while her master explained all forms, he advised against Arya's training in some duo to her low physical and force capabilities. And as such, Arya was stuck slowly learning forms one and three despite her desire for two and four. With blasters, whatever they were, been nonexistent in Westeros, Arya trained in form III defending from small rocks thrown at her at high speed by Yoda using the force although she discovered that this was much easier with a lightsaber when she eventually got hers.

And her lightsaber… her slow force progress allowed her to see many different shapes and while the old Jedi said that it was an extension of herself and no matter what one studied, the correct shape will appear by itself, Arya felt that Sansa got the same shape as the lightsaber that the two of them first discovered because her sister at the time only knew it.

One blade, two swords, double bladed, shoto. So many different shapes and some she even found ridiculous like the crossguard one. She subtly asked Jon once what the crossguard was for on a sword and he told her it was for catching an opponent's sword if it slid down the blade. She personally found it ridiculous. If one was fighting against a lightsaber, said blade would cut through the solid part of the guard while at the same time, a normal sword may be caught, but if it hit the actual lightsaber guard, it would just be cut in two which meant a part of the opponents' sword turning into a sharp object well inside her defense, potentially imbedding itself in her arms or stomach. That night she though why use a lightsaber at all seeing as all other swords would just be cut, meaning she will never be able to block anything, instead having to dodge an opponent and parts of his weapon.

The most strange however was the double-bladed in her eyes. It looked interesting at first, but also seemed large and unyielding despite knowing that it would be light. The small Stark mussed that for such a large blade, two blades, actually, the grip is simply not big enough for effective swings.

And as such, it was to her immense shock to see a double-bladed lightsaber when she opened her eyes on the day she assembled her sword. Yoda then changed her lightsaber training, going from what she would call more traditional forms to something that almost resembled a dance. Her dance as opposed to the silly ones that her sister practices.

She would spin the blade above her head, around her body, sometimes even spin the whole body while at it. Arya once questioned Yoda is it really wise to leave one's back towards the enemy as it would happen during a full body spin, only for the small Jedi to laugh, calling out on her good foresight, yet explaining that for such a large blade, continuous motion was the key and that at times she would be with her back to the enemy, said opponent would have been pushed away.

It was a vague explanation, yet the grey-eyed girl accepted it nonetheless.

However, despite believing that the grip was small for such a large blade, and indeed it was with the full length been a good head taller than her, it was still actually a pretty large piece of metal and other materials Arya did not quite understand, the hilt stood at a good foot and a half long if not more.

For the whole three months that she has now had it, she had taken it barely five times to Winterfell and four of them were in the first month, the last one been when she discovered a saddled horse tied near the entrance, becoming fearful that someone may discover her secret, recognizing it as one from the Winterfell stables.

In the end, despite her initial thoughts she was happy with her lightsaber. It was different from her sisters and not in shape alone. At the push of a button, a beautiful, if thin-looking pure-white blade would appear. Also, the two blades were not even in length, one been a good third shorter than the other.

* * *

 **Seventh month of 297 AC**

Arya somberly dragged herself to the top of the pyramid, sitting down to rest on the last step, not even rushing to take up her lightsaber, hidden underneath one of the obelisks where she had hollowed out the ground underneath.

"Troubled you are, padawan Stark?" questioned the friendly voice of her master.

"It's just…. I have been having trouble sleeping…" said Arya, her grey eyes lazy and bloodshot.

"Bad dreams, hmm?" questioned Yoda, but Arya felt he wanted more than a confirmation.

"It's just… it is always the same, these last few days. I see a black skinless man giving a red skinless man a green drink, only for the red man to drop dead a moment later and then… then the scene shifts to Winterfell burning with that same black man standing over a crying Sansa."

"Hmm, simple dreams, these are not. The Force, speaks to you, it does." Said Yoda, sitting down next to Arya "Made of them, what do you?"

"I dunno. I can only think of the Boltons."

"The Boltons?" questioned Yoda.

"Yes, a family sword to mine. Their sigil is a red flayed man."

"But whom, the other flayed man, the question is? Thoughts on this, you have, lord Stark?"

"I do…" spoke up a voice behind Arya, causing her to jump up, nearly falling down the stairs if not for the hand that caught her. Her father's hand.

"Father…I…I can explain." Shakily said Arya, her eyes wide.

"You need not say anything. I have known for an year." He said, taking a seat on the last step before patting the ground next to him, the daughter uncertainly taking her seat back.

"I must tell you how proud I am of your tenacity, even after Sansa stopped, even with how long it took you to be able to use… the power." said the northern lord, putting a hand around his daughter's shoulder.

"Thanks… I needed that…" she said in a small voice, nuzzling into her father for a moment before suddenly pulling away, her grey eyes accusing. "Have you been following me every day?" the question prompting her father to give a small laugh.

"No, I followed you once when you and Sansa suddenly started whispering to one another." he gave her a knowing look, causing her to blush, yet remain silent and turn her head away.

"And another the day after you completed your lightsaber."

"How did you know when I finished my lightsaber?" she questioned, only for Ned to look passed her, prompting her to turn away and lock eyes with her smiling master.

"Keeping your father updated with your training, I have. Only a ghost, I am. Someone look after you, must."

"I am not a child!" pouted Arya before turning back to her father. "And now? Why today?"

"Even a watcher on the wall would see that something troubles you." he said, stroking her head.

"So, father… who is the black man?"

"If a bastard" he began grimly, cringing slightly at the word, especially the glare that suddenly marred his daughter's face "inherits his father's position, he is not allowed to use the normal family sigil. Instead, he must invert it."

"So if Jon was to inherit, he must use… a white wolf on a grey field?" she questioned, genuinely interested. Her father gave her a small, sad smile.

"Yes."

"The Bolton sigil is a red flayed man on a black background. Inverted…it is a black man on a red background." Her father nodded at her words.

"House Bolton. Overlords the Starks, seat the Dreadfort. Lord Roose Bolton. Heir…" struggled Arya.

"Heir Domeric Bolton, currently fostered at the Vale." Filled in Ned.

"What other Boltons are there?" asked the girl.

"None, to my knowledge."

"But there obviously are!"

"In motion, always the future is." Chipped in Yoda. "Vigilant, you must be." The two Starks nodded at Yoda's words before Arya fell into musing.

"So either Domeric will poison Roose… or someone else will poison both and take control of house Bolton."

"I can ask for Domeric to come to Winterfell instead of straight to the Dreadfort once he returns from the Vale, see what kind of man he is."

"You would invite a Bolton to Winterfell?!" nearly shouted Arya causing Ned to glare at her.

"Arya, despite their many rebellions, the Boltons are our loyal banner men. A family name does not determine who you are."

"Hmm, a prudent course of action, this is. But investigate who the dark man is, you must. Dangerous he is, I feel." The three fell once again into silence before Yoda got up, moving back to the center of the platform.

"Padawan, split in two, your lightsaber can?" asked Yoda, knowing the answer.

Frowning for a moment, Arya went to the obelisk at the edge before lifting it up and retrieving her sword. Removing two pins with the force, she rotated the two halves in opposite direction and looked at Yoda expectedly.

"Reduce the power to training on the two of them." Following the order, she reduced the power to nearly nothing, igniting the shorter blade before testing it on the ground. Satisfied with the result or lack of, she decided to test it on her hand. Arya yelped in pain, but there was no wound, only slight reddening of her hand.

"I see." She heard her father say and she gazed up, seeing him come to stand before her with a hand outstretched.

Her eyes widening, Arya quickly handled the longer blade to her father, swiftly explaining how to use it before getting into position and igniting her shorter sword. It took a moment for Ned to ignite his sword, momentarily startled at the suddenness of it before crossing blades with his daughter, a small smile on his face.

* * *

 **By the two forms of the Jedi code, I meant the full and 'shortened' versions.**

 **The poll result were predominantly for double-bladed and double bladed jedi temple guard style (aka uneven foldable) while for color blue, purple and white all had absolutely even results so I decided to use white… because Stark and it would further contrast the difference between Sansa and Arya. Tully blue and Stark white. Southerner and northerner, etc.**

 **I use the series version of the Bolton banner, with the book version been red on pink simply because once again, contrast.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


End file.
